1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to multifunctional portable electronic devices and methods for using the same, and particularly to a portable electronic device capable of detecting smoke and a method for using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, smoke detectors are widely used for providing fire alarm. However, most conventional smoke detectors are fixed in predetermined positions. These fixedly installed smoke detectors generally spend much cost and are not capable of being carried by the users to detect smoke at any moment and anywhere. Additionally, the conventional smoke detectors usually need wires or cables connected thereto to transmit data. If the wires of cables are damaged in fire, the smoke detectors may fail to function.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.